Love in Ashenvale
by OrcMaiden
Summary: Vilna is a Mag'har orc who has been sent to patrol Ashenvale after the fall of the Great Tree and the start of a new war with the Horde and the Alliance. As she patrols the land however she bonds with an old orc and a steamy romance goes forth!


The night sky hardly pierced the thick trees of the great forest known as Ashenvale, it was a place of magic and at the same time great paril. The night elves who had once called this place home had once used the trees as their homes and had lived in peace and serenity. That was until the Horde war effort led by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, and current Warchief of the Horde launched an invasion through Ashenvale and into Darkshore, all in an attempt to strike directly at the night elf city of Darnassus. In the end both the elven city and their great tree Teldrassil had been destroyed.

For Vilna, that had all happened before she even arrived on this world. The young Mag'har orc woman scratched the top of her head as she patrolled the road and glanced at the treeline with a annoyed expression. She had hoped to only be in Ashenvale for a few days as the rest of the Mag'har were slowly being settled in with the rest of the Horde. Vilna grumbled to herself as she walked, the sound of her plate shoulder pads gently bouncing against the back of her armor with every step she took.

Vilna had been one of the many volunteers to join the Horde's army when they had asked to repay an old debt. Now she was a soldier for the Horde and so far there had been no sign of night elves or any members of the Alliance. Earlier on in the day she ha slain some wolves and large spiders, even a few demons that sometimes wandered the forest here and there. But she wanted nothing more then to face off against the Horde's true enemy and prove herself a formidable warrior in her own right.

The orc woman sighed, unlike her green-skinned counterparts who made up a good portion of the Horde. Vilna was a Mag'har, she had light brown skin almost almond colored. Her hair was braided into a short ponytail with the rest of her hair flowing down her back. Though at the moment her wolfskin cloak covered much of it. Her eyes were a soft brown and she felt as though she could face down the entire Alliance army alone if she had to.

Vilna wore plate armor and had a two-handed axe at the ready on her back, she wasn't afraid to use it either. The Mag'har woman yawned as Splintertree Post had begun to come into view. It was an outpost in the middle of the forest and the mark of the end of her patrol. She she neared the post it's wooden palisades revealed well that the post had seen a number of battles and sieges. There were even a few downed siege machines outside of the entrance into the post. With another quick yawn she hurried her pace and quickly started toward the gate, once inside the Mag'har woman rubbed her eyes and started toward the orc in charge of the post.

He was a green-skinned orc with a silver grey beard, a man that Vilna had gotten to know when in the past few weeks of being trapped with patrol duties. As she approached him she saluted him with a fist to her breast plate and she nodded "The road is all clear sir, no signs of any Alliance."

The older orc turned to face her and he nodded "Well done Vilna, you are certainly proving your worth to the Horde. You are dismissed for the evening."

"Sir, if I may ask. When will I get a more direct assignment? This forest was claimed by the Horde months ago, there hasn't been any signs of night elves or Alliance since their tree fell." She said with a slightly annoyed expression.

The old orc in charge, Grotark simply shook his head and rubbed his brow with his fingers as he thought on how to answer her "While I admire your bravery Vilna, the Mag'har clans are still growing adjusted to Azorath. I'm certain once everything begins to settle you and others of your people will be given more appropriate tasks. But for now your dismissed, go get a drink and some food."

She wanted to argue with him, to tell the older orc that she had become well adjusted to this new world already. But Vilna gathered herself and gritted her teeth "Yes sir."

Grotark patted her shoulder and nodded, giving her a salute before he turned back around and moved to inspect one of the towers of the post. Vilna sighed and walked into the small barricks that had been built shortly after the victory over the night elves. She moved to her bunk and sat down on it and began undoing her shoulder pads, with a thump they dropped down on her bed and she just glared at the floor. Vilna glared and glared as she grew more frustrated with her situation, she should have already been sent to the frontlines! But here she was just guarding a stretch of forest that had long been taken over.

As she thought these things over she felt gentle hands took hold of her shoulder, the orc woman twitched as she heard a female earthy voice in her ear "Have patience Vilna, your time will come dear."

She glanced over her shoulder at a large furred form, an elderly tauren woman by the name of Eyilan Grimtotem. She was a shaman who had come to Vilna's homeworld of Draenor to collect on the debt that her people owed the Horde. She had dark black fur and short horns, the tauren woman sat behind her for the moment and gently rubbed her shoulders "No one becomes a hero of the Horde overnight dear."

"I only wish to prove myself to the rest of the orcs, to show my strength and honor among battle." Vilna said with a disgruntled expression, she had befriended the tauren woman shortly after her people had begun to arrive on Azorath. Eyilan was kind, honorable, just an overall sweet and friendly woman. She tribe, the Grimtotem had betrayed her own people many years ago. But Eyilan had remained loyal to their High Chieftain and had even faced off many of her own tribe to defend the Horde.

Vilna smiled at the old tauren and just leaned back against her "Your going to do everything within that big heart of yours to cheer me up every time aren't you Eyilan."

"Of course, it's no fun when your grumpy." The tauren replied with a soft chuckle.

After a moment Eyilan pulled her hands away from the orc's shoulders and she got to her feet "I think I am going to retire for the night, you should get some sleep too Vilna."

The orc watched her tauren friend move to the bunk next to her's and she climbed into it and laid on her back. Eyilan was only dressed in a linen shirt, and pants. Vilna watched as the tauren laid her head down and rolled onto her side facing away from the orc. Vilna shook her head and chuckled, then she pulled her gloves off and sat them on her bunk and got to her feet "I'm going to wash up for a bit, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, be careful out there." The tauren muttered, her tone revealing just how tired she actually was. Vilna gave a slightly concerned expression, Eyilan was generally always a cheerful woman. But she knew that the elderly tauren had some grey in her black fur and with her connection to the elements she had no doubt that rest was sometimes hard to come by for the tauren. After a moment of just staring at her friend in worry she turned and walked out of the building. Splintertree Post was thankfully relatively close to a river that served often as a bathing spot for the members of the post.

Vilna hurried down toward the river bank and had already begun unclipping her armor. First she let her cloak fall to the ground, then her belt and axe. The orc woman undid her breast plate and pulled it off revealing a wolfskin bra underneath. Then she undid her leggings and pulled them and her boots off as well, revealing wolfskin panties that covered her most sacred place and her butt quite well. Her brown almond skin showed more now, revealing her body type that had long been etched out by growing up in a violent world. She was built as a warrior should be and could easily out muscle most of the other races of the Horde save the tauren and maybe some of the pandaren who had joined them.

Vilna sighed as she reached behind her back and undid her bra, slowly she pulled it away and let the night air touch her bare breasts. The orc woman then pulled her panties down and undid the ponytail in her hair, now letting it fully flow down to the middle of her back. With a soft relaxing sigh she dove into the river and let the cold water wash over her skin like a blanket or sheet. She felt the rush of the current, and the feeling of the water wrapping around her form as she held her breath and just enjoyed the coolness.

Then when her air grew stale, she lifted her head above the water and took a deep breath. The Mag'har woman opened her eyes and swam to a series of rocks and just rested her back against one as she relaxed in the water and looked up at the night sky. She could fully understand why the night elves would consider this place sacred to them, at night it was beautiful even with how boring most of her days went patrolling it.

"I suppose great minds really do think alike." A male voice suddenly cut into her relaxation like knife through the weakest of foes. Vilna quickly covered her breasts with her arms and glanced over her shoulders to see Grotark bathing not to far away from her. Much like her, he was also fully naked and bore an amused expression on his face.

Vilna was tempted to swim over to him and punch the older orc but she refrained for the moment as she asked the obvious question "How long have you been over there?"

"Only a few moments, I had just gotten into the water when I saw you arrive." He said as he leaned back and lifted a bottle to his lips and took a drink. If he had seen her arrive then Vilna realized quickly that he had also most likely seen her undress and get naked, he had seen everything.

The old orc sat his bottle down and chuckled, with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks Vilna swam toward the older orc and glared at him "You could have said something before I undressed!"

"Ha! That wouldn't have been any fun." The orc replied as he offered his bottle to her.

Vilna was tempted to swat the bottle out of his hand, but instead she just turned and faced away from him once more covering her breasts with her arms. She heard him once more set the bottle down, the she heard the water ripple as she heard him move closer. Grotark's hands slid along her back making Vilna tense slightly, she closed her eyes as she felt the hot breath of the orc of her neck "Your a beautiful woman Vilna and a great warrior."

His voice was surprisingly soft and a bit alluring as she felt his hands move up her back and gently grasp her shoulders. The older orc leaned against her and brought his lips to the back of her neck making Vilna gasp in surprise. Grotark gave a soft laugh and continued to kiss along her neck, then across her shoulders and to the center of her back. The whole time, Vilna shivered like a leaf seeming to amuse the older orc further.

Then she felt his lips near her ear once more "Do you wish me to stop? I will honor your wish."

Vilna took a deep breath and glanced at him over her shoulder, she was blushing across her face as she spoke "N-no… don't stop."

The older orc grinned and slid his hands across her waist and resumed kissing her neck and back, slowly he pulled Vilna toward the shore and pulled her around to face him. Vilna closed her eyes and let out another soft gasp as the orc began kissing down her chest. She felt his tusks lightly scrap against her skin as his lips trailed down between her breasts, The Mag'har woman's back arched slightly and she instinctively grabbed ahold of his shoulders for support. Grotark chuckled and moved her closer to the shore, once there he gently laid her down on the beach and continued kissing down her body.

Vilna felt his hands slide along her hips as the older orc went lower and lower, making her tremble more in a mix of feeling vulnerable and at the same time feeling excited. Then she felt his hands grip her thighs and push them apart, Vilna bit her lip in anticipation as to what was coming, she felt his strong hands slip between her legs and the Mag'har woman gasped in pleasure as his fingers lightly rubbed her slit. It didn't take long before she was wet, as her slit began to glisten with moisture. Grotark looked up at her and began kissing his way back up her body, as he did so he climbed onto her and ran his hands up her sides "Your utterly breathtaking Vilna."

He breathed the words out, his soft panting revealing how aroused he really was. She couldn't help enjoying the attention he was giving her and her excitement only grew as she felt his rod rub against her slit "Just take me already, you old orc."

"Heh… Always so impatient." He pulled her lips close to his and kissed her deeply, then she felt him shift slightly on top of her as he wrapped his arms around her. Grotark lined himself up with her most sacred of places and slowly he began to push into her.

Vilna gasped against him as the old orc pushed further into her folds, only giving her a brief moment before beginning to thrust and take her. The Mag'har woman wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back just as deeply as before, his hips moving against her again and again as the two orcs made love on the shore. Their gazes met as he took her and for the first time since meeting the older orc she didn't see him as just another soldier, she saw him as a man. One who she had grown fond of other the past few weeks, and it seemed he had grown fond of her as well.

As they made love on the beach for what felt like an eternity, soft moans and gasps escaped both orcs as they gave into their desires for each other. Suddenly for Vilna it felt as though her time in Ashenvale no longer bothered her, not when he felt the passion of the orc on top of her. Steadily her moans grew louder and his thrusts became a bit faster, making both lovers tremble and hold onto each other all the tighter.

Then as minutes seemed to go by, though it was really not as long as it seemed to be Vilna felt her pleasure rising as her body grew hot. She felt Grotark's body do the same and she knew that neither of them could last much longer. The older orc gave a few strong thrusts signalling that the end was near.

Vilna braced herself and suddenly, the older orc held her as close to him as possible and he let out a loud grunt as his seed began to filling her folds. Vilna gave a wordless cry and for a brief yet long moment her fingernails dug into his back and their bodies trembled in utter bliss. Then he laid her slowly down on just stared down at her for a long moment, Vilna panted as she stared back up at him. They were both naked in the moonlight and utterly lovestruck with each other.

The older orc kissed her softly on the lips and he let out a sigh, his hand gently touched her cheek as he whispered softly "I fell in love with you the first day you came to Ashenvale…"

"I think I did too…" It was all she said as the two just enjoyed each other's company. They exchanged a few more kisses and the older orc slipped out of her, he laid down next to Vilna and pulled his cloak over the two of them. The Mag'har woman cuddled close and laid her head on his chest.

Suddenly, Ashenvale wasn's so boring afterall…

FIN!

 **Author's Note: I wrote this mainly because I wanted to do a proper orc love story, and I felt that orcs are REALLY undervalued in the WoW fanfiction community! I may write more at a later date with these characters I have introduced, we shall see!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you thought!**

 **\- Orcmaiden**


End file.
